Wanna Go Out?
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Ichigo arranges for Grimmjow and Shirosaki to spend a day together. Surprisingly not an AU, and not as happy as one might think. Warnings/Disclaimer inside, and no worries! I'm already working on a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own absolutely nothing. Here, have something I whipped up for you today~ Warnings include yaoi, GrimmIchi established relationship, potty mouth language, and trying to establish more boy love with Shirosaki. _

* * *

**~x~**

**Wanna Go Out?**

**~x~**

Shirosaki was radiating disapproval in Ichigo's skull strongly enough to actually make it sound like a drone in the human's ears. Ichigo knocked himself on the side of the head as if trying to dislodge water.

"Cut it out."

'_**Not if yer gonna actually fucken go through wi'this shit.'**_ The Hollow immediately retorted, spitting anxiety. _**'King, ya can't be serious.'**_

Ichigo grew a smirk, crossing his arms. "Wait, are you nervous?"

'_**Fuck you,'**_ Shirosaki hissed. _**'This is stupid.'**_

"No it isn't, this will be good for us."

'_**Yer not even gonna fucken be there!'**_

"So you _are_ nervous!"

"He not wanna go through with it?"

Ichigo turned at the new voice, pausing to appreciate Urahara's handiwork on Grimmjow's gigai. He openly eyed the exposed arms and well-fitting clothes before answering. "He's just being shy is all." He winced at the shriek that earned him. "You look good."

"It feels weird." Grimmjow countered, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "Dunno how ya do it."

Ichigo leaned forward on his toes and kissed the bluenet on the corner of his mouth. "You get used to it. Ready?"

'_**No!'**_

"Yeah."

The orange head shoved Grimmjow away hard, his cheeks flaring with color. "Get outta m'face!" Shirosaki spat unhappily, curling the body's fists angrily.

'_Shiro, behave and make an effort.' _ Ichigo lectured before blocking mental contact, retreating within their soul to meditate with Zangetsu.

The two Hollows were left standing alone together in bodies that looked like them but were nothing like their true souls.

Grimmjow was scowling at the shove, defensive, but was also intensely intrigued by the vast personality difference the familiar body underwent as soon as it changed minds. Shirosaki's sneer was cruel on Ichigo's mouth, and this was the first time Grimmjow was encountering Kurosaki's Hollow powers themself.

Shirosaki threw out a finger. "Fuck it, listen 'ere, kitty, King wants us t' play nice cuz ya two are gettin' domestic wit'each other now. He ain' listenin' in, so jus' give him a good rep when th'day's over an' then we don' gotta go through wi'this shit."

Grimmjow hiked a brow. He'd thought Shirosaki had just been mumbling earlier, but no, he had one hell of an accent. Shirosaki bristled when Grimmjow just continued to stare wonderingly at him, so he punched the bluenet hard in the cheekbone.

The arrancar hadn't been expecting the sudden blow and yelped when it landed, snarling back automatically. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Fer doin' nothin' but starin' at me, ya dick!" Shirosaki shrieked back, and any doubts that Grimmjow had about being unable to see anybody but Ichigo in that body were washed away.

"I can't help it! Ya look just like him but ya act nothing like it!"

"Good! I ain' him!"

Grimmjow paused, observing how Shirosaki's chest heaved with his yelling, how his face was flushed with more than just anger and exertion, how Ichigo had said Shirosaki was 'being shy'. The bluenet tilted his head. "Yanno the point of today is for us to get to know each other; I know ya ain't Ichigo."

Shirosaki's face flushed further, and without warning he whirled and stomped off. Grimmjow jumped forward and matched his stride to keep up. Thinking he was maybe on the right track, he continued the train of thought.

"I wanna know ya too, Shirosaki."

"Bullshit," The inner Hollow spat, turning a sharp corner in a lame effort to ditch Grimmjow. "Yer only doin' this cuz King said so and yer pussy whipped."

The panther's pride flared at the insult and he grabbed Shirosaki's arm, forcibly bringing him to a halt. "That ain't true and ya know it. If ya really live in Ichigo's head, ya know he can never make me do anything I don't wanna."

Shirosaki sneered and yanked his arm free. "Good for fuckin' you, must 'ppreciate th'luxury t'do whatever th'fuck ya want."

Grimmjow reeled. Wow, was Ichigo this wrapped up in issues like his Hollow was too? If he was, Grimmjow really had his work cut out for him courting the two. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"That's also the point of today, giving ya more freedom."

Shirosaki rubbed his arm, and Grimmjow thought he might've bruised him, but then realized it was more of a nervous tick in disguise- meant to make Grimmjow think he'd hurt him.

"Bullshit," Ichigo's Hollow repeated, more petulant this time. "I ain' ever get wha'I want." He mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly affixed to the sidewalk.

Grimmjow made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to lift Shirosaki's chin, but was swatted away sharply. Impatient, Grimmjow cupped the other Hollow's whole head in his hands and forced him to lift his head so that their eyes could meet.

"Listen to me, goddammit, we're trying- Me and Ichigo- we're trying to help ya. Would ya fucking let us?"

Shirosaki curled his fingers around Grimmjow's wrists, trying to pry him off but the panther refused to budge. He ended up just holding on. His eyes were darting around, their usual brown color replaced by a more honey-tinted hue, the difference slight enough that only somebody this close would be able to tell the difference. He refused to fully meet Grimmjow's gaze.

"Lemme go."

"Not until ya look at me."

Shirosaki kicked him hard in the shin, making Grimmjow curse loudly, but he stepped closer so that his hands slid back to cup the other's head and their bodies were nearly aligned, him looking almost directly down into the other's face.

"Look at me."

"Fuck off." Shirosaki breathed wetly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow, gentling his hold more and leaning their foreheads together. "Shirosaki, c'mon, try."

"No."

"Why not?"

Shirosaki refused to answer this time, trying to pull away from the press of their faces together. "Leggo."

"No. We're gonna stand here like this all day until Ichigo comes back, if that's what it takes."

Shirosaki's eyes snapped open with a blaze of anger and Grimmjow was forced to let go and reel backwards if he didn't want his nose bitten viciously. Released, Shirosaki immediately propelled Ichigo's lean legs away, rapidly gaining distance as Grimmjow staggered to regain his balance. Cursing, the bluenet raced after the fleeing orange head, wondering why the hell today's event had started off so badly.

After minutes of chasing Shirosaki through the city, constantly brushing the tail end of his shirt, Grimmjow finally managed a leap to catch Shirosaki's knees and tackle him into the grass of the park. The air slammed out of his lungs, and he could hear the harsh gust from Shirosaki too. Recovering first, Grimmjow scrambled up on all fours, bracketing the slimmer body so that no limbs could get free to knock him off.

"Fuck you, I ain' King, we ain' snugglin'!" Shirosaki shouted, writhing under his weight. "Stupid King an' his stupid cat!"

Faintly amused by the Hollow's childishness, the arrancar tucked his chin over Shirosaki's shoulder and grinned. "Are we gonna talk now?"

Shirosaki denied the request by deliberately sticking his face in the grass and going still. Grimmjow sighed when he realized he wasn't going to get another word out of Shirosaki like this. "If I let ya up, will ya hit me?"

"Prolly."

Grimmjow grimaced, but let go anyways, sitting back quickly to avoid the fist Shirosaki swung with as he scrambled upright. The bluenet held out a large hand when the other male looked like he was about to rabbit again.

"I don't care if I hafta tackle ya on cement next time, so ya better not run again."

Shirosaki frowned and shifted the weight that he'd put on his heels instead onto his ass, sitting down with a huff. Relieved, Grimmjow plopped across from him, a few feet of grass between them. The sounds of the children's playground across the park reached their ears in the resulting silence. Shirosaki ignored Grimmjow like he wasn't there, clawing up handfuls of grass and ripping the stalks into smaller pieces, jamming dirt under his nails uncaringly.

Grimmjow heaved an irritated sigh. "Why do ya gotta be so stubborn?"

"Why ya gotta care?" Shirosaki immediately shot back, viciously shredding weeds. "Ya _an'_ King, always tryin' t' fuckin' make me do shit. Why can't ya jus' lemme _alone_."

"Do you _want_ to be alone?" Grimmjow retorted, frowning while resting his hand on his bent knee.

Shirosaki shot him a quickly stifled look. "Don' matter none. I don' get wha' I want."

Exasperated, Grimmjow scrubbed a rough hand over his face, uncaring of the smell of grass stains on his palm. "Well what _do_ ya want. Yer making it mighty hard to tell." He recoiled when his hand fell and Shirosaki was much too close in his personal space.

"None o'ya fuckin' listen t'me," The inner Hollow hissed, his eyes flashing with anger and deeply buried pain. "I _want_ wha'I can't _have._" His words were mocking and cruel, flat and harsh. "An' all yer fuckin' _helpin'_ _**ain' **__helpin'._" And he sat back derisively, resuming his vandalism on nature's carpet.

Grimmjow struggled to make sense of what he'd been told. "Wait, why can't ya have what ya want? What's stopping ya?"

Shirosaki sneered at him again, and Grimmjow was quickly learning to hate that expression, but he didn't answer beyond another repeat of, "Don' matter none."

Grimmjow cast a look at the watch his wrist had been gifted with. The chase across town had hungrily devoured a majority of the time they'd planned to spend together, and while they hadn't been apart, nothing had been really accomplished. Ichigo would return from behind the mental block and ask for control back, and by the mood Shirosaki was in, he wouldn't even have to ask. As soon as Shirosaki felt his presence, he'd force them to switch and hide back in Ichigo's mind. Grimmjow didn't have a lot of time left. He looked up to see Shirosaki giving the watch a hopeful look. He deliberately hid the clock face.

"Look, we gonna talk or not?"

Shirosaki regained his harsh look and curled his mouth. "Not."

"Fine." Grimmjow snapped, lurching forwards to grab Shirosaki's head in both hands, reminiscent of earlier, to bring their mouths together with a hard click of teeth. Shirosaki's protest was muffled against his tongue forcing its way inside, the blunet using his thumb to keep the other Hollow from biting down. Shirosaki was shoving at him wherever he could reach, trying to force Grimmjow's tongue out with his own but didn't have the skill or leverage.

Grimmjow pulled back in his own time and wasn't surprised when Shirosaki immediately struck him in the head, his own face blood red and his eyes wounded.

"I'm not King."

"I know yer not." Grimmjow repeated, leaning forward more slowly this time, expecting the other male to flinch back and was startled when he held still, watching him close this time. Almost… hopefully?

He had just touched their lips together when Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered wildly against his cheeks and the orange head pulled away, flustered.

"Grimmjow, what're you…?" Comprehension dawned slowly on the original occupant. "He just ran away didn't he?"

Frustrated, but not at Ichigo, Grimmjow completed the kiss chastely before answering. "Yeah, 'fraid so. He's a bundle of insecurities, Ichigo. I dunno what we're gonna do bout him."

Ichigo combed his fingers through Grimmjow's tousled hair, lightly pressing the bruises beginning to swell from Shirosaki's multiple blows. "We'll think of something."

Grimmjow wasn't so sure anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_I make no excuses beyond I'm a lazy bum with little to no motivation who may or may not be clinically depressed, idk._

* * *

**~x~**

**Wanna Go Out? continued**

**~x~**

Ichigo paced beside where Grimmjow was lounging on his bed and eating ice out of the bag that he was _supposed_ to be holding against his cheek to reduce the swelling.

"Tell me again what he said."

Grimmjow groaned, crunching down on the shards of ice between his teeth. "I've told ya twice already, he said he can't have what he wants. Didn't say what he wanted or why he thought he couldn't have it. Ya see how much he liked talking to me." The arrancar waved at his bruises.

Ichigo made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "I don't get it, I give him days out to do whatever he wants, but as soon as it's a day with you, he hates it. Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Hell if I know. He's hurting though, dunno from what, but he is."

Ichigo himself looked pained, and Grimmjow could tell from his absent gaze that the orange head was reaching inwards. "He's blocking me, I can't even tell where he is right now. Dammit, I thought we'd gotten past this!"

Grimmjow sat up and caught Ichigo's hand before he could begin pacing again, pulling the teen to stand between his legs, looking up at the human from his seat. "Look, he's got some issues, we know that now, but pushing ain't gonna do us any favors considering how he reacted today. We gotta give him a little space, and if he doesn't come back, then we'll push again."

Ichigo looked stricken that his Hollow wouldn't come back again, but he nodded in agreement. He sighed like the world was finally succeeding in squishing the air out of him, slumping over and hugging Grimmjow's shoulders. "I dunno what to do, Grimm, why is he like this?"

The arrancar reached up and patted the orange head on back a few times. "I dunno, Ichigo, best just let him come back to ya. Ya said he always does, right?"

Ichigo nodded numbly, nuzzling his face into baby blue tresses. "Yeah…"

**~x~**

"Go'way, old man."

Zangetsu ignored the Hollow's surly greeting and resumed lowering himself into the window of the sideways building. He looked absently around the room, observing where claw marks infested the white washed walls, but the two colored walls remained untouched. He sighed sadly.

"Humanity is not affecting you well."

Shirosaki snorted obstinately, drawing another jagged line into the white wall with one black fingernail. "Ya don' say."

"Why will you not tell them?"

"Ya know why."

"Of course I know why you _think_ you cannot tell them."

Shirosaki whirled, black and yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "Don' ya dare patronize me, old man! Th' only thing ya feel is shinigami! Ya know nothin' bout what I'm feelin'! Or wha' _King_'s feelin'! No matter how much ya pretend to! Ya don' have th'parts!"

Zangetsu remained silent against the Hollow's outburst. It was true, he was a zanpakatou, born purely of shinigami origin. He didn't understand the concepts and intricacies of human emotions, probably would never grasp them. He would certainly never experience them in the same form as humans. Shirosaki, on the other hand, half Hollow and half human, raged war between instinct and emotions, destroying his self-image in the process.

Zangetsu retreated from the room, vowing to intervene soon, before Shirosaki irrevocably damaged himself.

**~x~**

Ichigo sighed, straightening from his hundredth or so crouch, looking into the skyscrapers' windows beneath his feet in search of Shirosaki's hiding place, but yet to no avail. He knew he'd agreed with Grimmjow's plan to wait, the arrancar was reacting favorably well to his humanity, becoming much more relaxed and laid back about things that used to set him off before, but Ichigo couldn't wait. Not when he'd been told that Shirosaki was hurting.

The hand planted between his shoulder blades startled him, and Ichigo yelped with brief alarm and then exhilaration as he fell off the edge of the building, tumbling a few times before landing on the next building below on his feet. He immediately looked up with a broad grin as Shirosaki jumped down nimbly after him, wearing his usual infuriatingly clever smirk.

"Shiro!" Ichigo greeted, not even pretending to be reproachful for the treatment, too happy to finally find the Hollow.

"Sup King." The albino greeted cheekily, tilting his body as if getting ready for one of their races. "Ya here t' scold me for bad mouthin' yer kitty? If ya are, I'm leavin' yer ass to window shop some more."

"Jerk," Ichigo sassed at the revelation that the Hollow had let him look for so long, before shaking his head. "No, I came to talk about what Grimmjow said. He said you're hurting, Shiro."

The albino's smirk lost its playful edge and became a mask. The Hollow crossed his arms and shrugged one shoulder. "Nah, m'fine, King. There ain' been any fights t' get hurt in."

Ichigo stepped forward to cup Shirosaki's elbow in one hand, squeezing comfortingly. "Bleeding isn't the only way someone can get hurt, Shiro." He reached up and brushed hair out of the Hollow's eyes, upset when gold orbs wouldn't look at him. "What's hurting you?"

"I told yer kitty it don' matter, an' it doesn', so drop it King."

Ichigo frowned unhappily. "No, I won't just drop this, Shiro. Something's wrong, tell me what it is, I can help."

The albino closed him off, ignoring the plea. Ichigo found himself missing the playfulness he'd gradually coaxed from the Hollow. Its absence was screaming at him now. And then Shirosaki wouldn't say another word.

**~x~**

"I told ya to leave him alone." Grimmjow poked the pouting boy in the ribs. "S'yer own fault he won't say nothing now. Ya pried when I told ya not to."

"But he's upset! How could I not help him?" Ichigo defended himself, despite still suffering a headache from when Shirosaki had forcibly ejected him for their shared mindscape when he admittedly wouldn't stop pushing for answers. He knew Grimmjow was right, but sue him for being concerned.

* * *

_Annnnnnnnd that's all I got so far. We'll see if this can continue anywhere further. Ideas are welcomed!_


End file.
